Como el café
by Fuyuuyita L'Kiku
Summary: Por que el amor, también puede ser como el café. Conjunto de VIÑETAS con situaciones de la vida diaria, dedicadas a esta pareja tan bonita. [Del intercambio de San Valentín del foro Sburb Session Ap13(Foro de Homestuck en español)] [Dedicado a Hyaku chan]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Esta es una historia dedicada para Hyaku chan del **Sburb Session -Ap13, por el Intercambio de San Valentín**

* * *

_**"Como el café"**_

Nunca creíste que lograrías enamorarte. El amor no era precisamente la mejor de tus cualidades, Bro no te crío para eso, aun así cuando llegó Jade a tu vida, te resultó casi imposible negarte acercarte a ella. Era como una mala película de esas que le gustan ver a John Egbert, pero no lo mencionarías ahora. No arruinarías el momento que tenías con Jade. Aún más cuando te gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella.

A medida en la que iban caminando por el parque, no pudiste evitar sacar tus manos de tus bolsillos, para que, de manera tímida llevar tu mano hasta entrelazarla con la tuya. No, el contacto físico tampoco era lo tuyo, pero sabías lo mucho que le gustaba y tú no podías evitar buscar hacer cosas que le gustaban. Te gustaba verla sonreír. Te gustaba verla feliz, porque de alguna manera, tú también eras feliz.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que por fin se sentaron bajo de la sombra de un árbol. Era un día caliente y el sol afectaba a tus ojos, Jade siempre te cuidaba en ese sentido. No quería que nada te sucediese, se lo agradecías.

Lo primero que hiciste al llegar allí, fue mirar el suelo, no era como si es que fuese esta tu primera cita, pero era la primera vez que cumplías una larga relación con alguien, por lo que te costaba saber qué hacer. Jade busco tu mirada por encima de tus aviadores y tú la miraste con cierta curiosidad y ella se echó a reír. Tu alzaste la mirada, para verlo confundido. No atendías porque ella se estaba riendo.

—Eres un tontito, lo sabías—Replico ella acercándose a tus mejillas, y asentando tu mano sobre ellas.

Tu rostro pronto se pintó de rosado, pero aun así harías lo necesario para mantener tu pinta de chico cool. —¿Te estas burlando de mí?. ¡Eh!, Harley—Ella volvió a reír. —Tal parece que si—Le dijiste morder su mano, sin embargo, antes de que pudieses, ella se arrastró por lo que le quedaba de distancia de tu rostro y no dudo dos veces en sacarte las gafas.

Tú se lo permitiste. No es como si es que te molestará ya más el hecho de que la gente viese tus ojos.

Aun así, tus manos se pasearon por el rostro ajeno también y buscaste sus gafas, y en el momento en el que las agarraste, le sonreíste, si, eso también pasaba mucho luego de que entraron y se hicieron algo más. —Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego. —Le dijiste retirándole las gafas, para luego de ello, guardarlas en tu bolsillo.

Sabías perfectamente que ella no te vería sin las gafas, siendo ese el caso, te acercaste mientras con tu pulgar acariciabas su mejilla. Y te acercaste hasta posaste sobre su nariz. —Espero que puedas verme—Le dijiste en tono de burla. —Si te veo, bobo. —Te replico ella.

Tú en ese momento solo moviste tu cabeza de un lado a otro, esto era lo que las personas llamaban un beso esquimal. Y pese a que este no era el primero, ni sería el último, seguían siendo especiales.

Sin ser demasiado obvio y con cierta lentitud buscaste su mentón para suavemente dirigirlo a tus labios y plantarle un beso.

Si, quizás esto era lo que necesitabas para poder estar un poco más tranquilo.

Ella se dio cuenta de eso.

Ella siempre se daba cuenta si algo pasaba. Era un truco que creíste, nadie además e Rose podría lograrlo.

—Feliz primer año—Le murmuraste.

—Disculpa, no te escuche, ¿Crees que puedas repetirlo? —Tú gruñiste ante sus palabras. —Solo porque eres tu Harley, si no olvídate de que lo estuviera haciendo.

Pese a que sonabas a la defensiva, habías caído ante sus palabras, no creías que podrías esquivarla ahora ella, así de cerca.

—Feliz año—Le repetiste a medida que te acercabas a su oreja en forma de susurro.

Ella se emocionó mucho, que inclusive se lanzó sobre ti para darte un abrazo, tu lo único que pudiste hacer, es sostenerla, no permitirías que se caiga. No en tu guardia.

—I love you—Te dijo ella, mirándote con los jades que tenía por ojos.

—Love you too swettie—Nunca creíste que _el amor podría ser tan agradable como un poco de café en una noche fría_.

**No había nada tan dulce.**

* * *

Es el primero de 5, ¡Espero que sean de tu agrado!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Esta es una historia dedicada para Hyaku chan del **Sburb Session -Ap13, por el Intercambio de San Valentín**

* * *

Estaban en el carro, y las cosas no se suponen que salieran así como habían salido el día de hoy. Todo a causa de Jade, aunque quizás había algo más de tu parte que debías aceptar y te costaba. Siendo ese el caso, y con un orgullo alto, manejabas con más velocidad de la que comúnmente lo harías, Esto era peligroso sin duda, pero la rabia invadía lo más profundo de tu ser, entonces no podías no hacerlo, aún más cuando Jade cada tanto te lanzaba una mirada de fastidio.

—Basta…—Gritaba ella—Debes manejar con cuidado si es que quieres que siga en el carro, si es que no, puedes parar y me iré caminando a mi casa—Te dijo en tono seco.

— ¡Estás loca! —Le gritaste también

— ¡No! O bajas la velocidad o te detienes y me bajo, pero si ese es el caso, no me vuelvas a buscar.

Frenaste el carro de golpe, agradecías que estuviese con el cinturón de seguridad, si no, era seguro que se daría con el tablero del carro.

Ella te miro fastidiada, como si de verdad quisieras que ella se bajase del carro. Y es más, lo estaba comenzando a hacer, se soltó el cinturón y estaba dispuesta a abrir el seguro.

Tú no pudiste dejar que lo haga, así que como un espejo de sus acciones, te soltaste el cinturón, pero antes de que pudiera abrir el seguro. Te abalanzaste sobre él.

— ¡Déjame ir!, para eso te detuviste no es así, pero si es que me bajo es en serio, no quiero que me llames, no quiero que me busques en mi casa, ni si quiera quiero que me escribas al pesterchum—Luego de ello, sentiste como con sus brazos quería que te movieras y con fuerza te empujaba para que lo hicieras.

Tú no te moviste pero a casusa, de esto, te aguantaste unos pocos golpes de la pelinegra, un berrinche que dio a conocer con sus piernas.

—Hablemos…—Le dijiste en un tono bastante seco, siempre fuiste bueno para aparentar que nada sucedía, cuando sabías que estabas mal, por eso era que las relaciones jamás te iba bien…

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —Pregunto ella en tono siseante. —No quiero hablar contigo, eres un estúpido narcisista y egocéntrico…—Se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso tú ya lo sabías cuando comenzaste a salir conmigo—Bromeaste. Ella solo se cruzó de brazos, no estaba de humor para tus bromas.

—Lo vez, eres una persona odiosa cuando quieres, eso no me gusta—Te dijo aún sin mirarte.

—No soy un odioso—Le dijiste casi en un susurro, pero sabías que quizás sí, estabas siendo un poco pesado. Aunque claro, no solo te referías al peso que le estabas haciendo a la chica con tu cuerpo.

Te levantaste, porque sabías que a partir de aquí ella querría hablar contigo, cara a cara.

— ¡Si lo eres!, solo basta ver tus actitudes de hoy para saber que sí, lo eres—Tu cerraste los ojos, y te encogiste un poco, era verdad, pero no querías escucharlo de ella. Por alguna razón, dolía más que solo pensarlo.

— ¿Qué actitudes? —Pese a todo, con cierto descaro, se lo preguntaste. No entendías por que estabas haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que pensabas.

Ella solo gruño con fuerza, levantando las manos, y gritando un poco, solo para asentar su mano sobre su cabeza y moverla allí. —Es que acaso, debo dibujártelo…

No respondiste, ella reviró los ojos. —Entonces que fueron esos celos estúpidos el día de hoy… ¡Dime! ¿Qué fue esa actitud de yo soy el macho y ella es mía? ¿Acaso te parezco un objeto Dave?… ¿Acaso te parezco una pertenencia para que te portes así?

No le respondiste, pero sabías perfectamente que no.

—No puedes culparme, ¡ELLOS! —Comenzaste a subir el tono de tu voz.

— ¿Quiénes ellos? ¿Karkat, Tavros o acaso te refieres a So...?

No la dejaste acabar— ¡SI, TODOS ELLOS! —Está bien, estabas explotando y esto se te estaba saliendo de las manos—Ellos y la manera en la que te miran, ellos y la manera en la que hablan contigo, la manera en la que ellos te sonríen no me gusta

Ella te miraba con cara de enojo. —Estás loco, ellos son solo mis amigos, sabes perfectamente que Karkat está con Terezi, Tavros sale con Vriska y que Equius tiene a Nep.

—No me interesa, ellos te sonríen de una manera en la que no me gusta—Te cruzaste de brazos, ahora parecías un niño.

— ¿De qué manera es esa? —Te preguntó.

Esta vez tú le gruñiste. —En la manera en la que ellos llaman tu atención, en la manera en la que tú les devuelves esa sonrisa a ellos, en la manera en la que los miras a ellos para dejar de verme a mí. —No tenías idea de cuantas pendejadas estabas dejando salir ahora mismo de tu cabeza.

Quizás fue por eso mismo que te sorprendió que ella alzó la mano y te dio una cachetada. No podías creerlo, nunca antes había hecho algo así contigo. —Eso fue, por que supone deberías confiar en mi idiota, sabes cómo te quiero y por encima de todo te portas así, yo soy paciente pero no por cosas como esta.

Intento abrir el seguro nuevamente, tú no te lanzaste al seguro, pero la agarraste de la mano, pese a todo, no querías que se vaya.

Ella te miró algo indignada, tu no pudiste verla a los ojos, solo agachaste la cabeza. Sabías que tenía razón

Tenías que pedir perdón, pero no lo hiciste, lo harías cuando estén más tranquilos. _Había veces que el amor simplemente era solo algo que debías dejar pasar._

**Como un café amargo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Esta es una historia dedicada para Hyaku chan del **Sburb Session -Ap13, por el Intercambio de San Valentín**

* * *

Habían pérdidas significativas, otras no tanto. Unas que para una persona podían ser muy importantes y otras que para otros podían ser menos especiales. En el caso actual, para ti significaba muy poco(o al menos en comparación), para Jade significaba mucho, y por eso intentabas entenderla. Todo comenzó ese mismo día en la mañana, cuando luego de levantarse Jade llamó a Beck y no respondió.

Inclusive a ti te pareció extraño. Jade te miró y tú te levantaste. Y juntos bajaron a ver de qué se trataba el asunto. Llegaron hasta la casita donde solía reposar Beck y no estaba. Lo buscaron en el patio y allí lo encontraron, bajó el árbol en donde reposaban los restos del viejo Harley. Parecía dormido, pero en el momento en el que tú lo viste supiste que no era ese el caso. Pero no dijiste nada a Jade, dejaste que ella se diera cuenta de eso ella sola, su amigo ya no estaba respirando.

—Beck, amigo, es hora de levantarse—Miraste como la chica, agarraba suavemente al animal, para hacerle unas pocas caricias en la cabeza.

El animal no respondió.

— ¡Amigo, vamos no es hora para jugar a dormido! — Intento hacerle algunas costillas, pero el animal estaba muy pesado, además que al pasar su mano por el abdomen se dio cuenta de que el pequeño había soportado mucho.

Por unos momentos se quedó mirando, mientras a la vez, tú la mirabas. Pronto, por su mejilla comenzaron a rodar unas cuantas lágrimas. Que ponto se convirtió en sollozo, estabas segura que se echaría sobre el cuerpo de su cachorro, pero en vez de eso, alzó la cabeza, recordando en donde estaban ahora.

Y los gritos se hicieron mucho más fuertes.

Tu nunca fuiste demasiado bueno entendiendo sentimientos, ni los tuyos podías entenderlos demasiado bien, no se diga de aquellos que te rodeaban y querías. Aunque claro, para este nivel de su relación sabías que esas lágrimas eran de tristeza.

Pese a que no fueses muy bueno, manejando las lágrimas de nadie y dando consuelo, tampoco la dejarías allí. Te agachaste un poco hasta quedar al nivel al que estaba ella. Tocaste suavemente su mejilla, y ella recordó que estaba contigo a su lado. Ya que si bien te miró con sorpresa, enseguida, se tiró a tu cuerpo para llorar.

Tu no sabías que hacer en momentos como estos, así que te limitaste a hacer lo que sabías que la haría sentir amada, con cierto calor consigo. Abrazaste a la chica, entre tus brazos, intentando que se sujetara a ti, aunque sabías que no lo haría, pese a todo, ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para estar de pie.

Con cada grito que daba, no podías saber lo que estaba pensando, pero tenías una idea. Beck para ella siempre había sido más que un perro, había sido algo así como su ángel guardián, luego de la muerte de su abuelo, no le quedaba nada más de familia cercana a excepción de él. Obviamente estabas tú, que eras su novio, pero no era lo mismo. Siendo ese el caso, con cada momento que pasaba intentabas consolarla, pasando tu cabeza por su hombro, frotando suavemente con la palma su espalda y haciendo otras cosas que has visto a Rose hacer unas cuantas veces que te ha consolado antes.

Aunque nada parecía funcionar.

O eso era lo que creías.

Ella tras unos cuantos minutos alzo la mirada. — ¿Crees que este con mi abuelo ahora?

Asentaste tu mano sobre sus mejillas, y limpiaste las lágrimas que caían ahora mismo. Y asentiste.

—No me queda nada, nada que me lo recuerde—Replicó ella, sabías que se refería a su abuelo, pero tú solo respirabas lo suficientemente fuerte como para no molestar a Jade, querías decirle muchas cosas, pero solo tres palabras salieron de tu boca.

—No estás sola—Y le sonreíste. Era estúpido que sonrieras, pero era una verdad para ti, nunca la dejarías sola, aunque claro, no solo te referías a ello, ella sabía que aún le quedaba algo más importante—Están los recuerdos contigo.

Ella te miraba y pensabas que te diría algo, pero en vez de eso, intento ponerse un poco más fuerte, limpiando sus lágrimas, intentando respirar de manera más tranquila, parece que con el pasar de los minutos lo iba logrando, cuando por fin estuvo un poco más tranquila, se decidió a hablar. —Ojala fuera tan fuerte como tu cool kid.

Ella sabía que tú no eras una persona fuerte. ¿Qué decía? —Pero Jade, tú ya eres más fuerte que yo.

La miraste, ella había vivido tanto tiempo sola y tanto tiempo bajo su propio cuidado que eso que le decías era como una realidad.

Pese a eso, ella no dijo, nada, simplemente se limitó a asentar la cabeza en tu hombro, si bien ya no lloraba, no estabas muy seguro si es que la dejarías ir, querías consolarla, pese a que el consuelo que le dieses, fueran solo acciones porque nunca habías sido muy bueno con las palabras.

Solo esperabas que esto fuera suficiente para ella, y que pese a que no puedas hacer mucho por ella, ella te sienta como tú la sientes ahora mismo. Este tipo de situaciones siempre eran extrañas, no podías ser demasiado dulce, pero tampoco podías dejar que se hunda en la amargura. _Era un poco complicado el amor_.

**Esto es, como un café agridulce, claro, si existieran de ese sabor.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Esta es una historia dedicada para Hyaku chan del **Sburb Session -Ap13, por el Intercambio de San Valentín**

* * *

Hace tiempo que no te sucedían cosas así, estabas acostumbrado a las peleas, pero nunca a esto…La soledad te hacía daño, más que cualquier otra cosa, y obviamente no hablabas de soledad con respecto a tus amigos, o a tu familia, ya que ellos estaban allí, hablabas de la persona que se convertiría en tu pareja en unos cuantos meses más, la persona con la que pretendías pasar toda tu vida, quizás por eso era que te afectaba tanto.

Estabas en tu cama, solo, Jade se había ido a dormir en la sala.

Era tonto, normalmente solías ser tú el que salía, pero ella no quería saber nada de ti en estos momentos, así que se fue por el lugar más incómodo. Y te dejo abandonado, y ahora estabas acostado en una cama, preguntándote: ¿Qué habías hecho mal?

En días pasados habían tenido unos pequeños problemas acerca de arreglar la casa, pero el día de hoy, tu novia se hartó de ti y tus malos hábitos. Pero tampoco es como si es que ella tuviera los mejores hábitos en esta casa. Mientras tú solías tener problemas con la ropa y donde dejabas tu comida, la pelinegra solía dejar demasiado sucio la ducha. Al punto que hace unos días tuviste que limpiar sus cabellos del piso de la ducha porque era demasiado asqueroso para poner un pie allí.

Eran discusiones un poco extrañas, aunque por lo general eran simples y no pasaban a más. Pero ahora mismo, esto se les había ido de las manos y no sabías que hacer. Si alguna vez han visto a las aves que eran libres y luego las enjaulan y están de un lugar a otro, saltando por que no se haya, eso eras tú precisamente ahora.

Moviéndote de un lado a otro de la cama, agarrando el espacio vacío sobre las cobijas, para luego de verlas por un largo rato, frustrarte, darte la vuelta enojado, pero regresando a lo mismo. Estabas fastidiado, pero claro que sí, no creías que ella debería dramatizar tanto por algo así, aunque claro, si ese era su caso, tu deberías dejar de hacer drama porque ella no estaba aquí a tu lado.

Te levantaste de la cama, solo para hacer puño la mano. Está bien, para este momento, ni si quiera querías pensarlo, estiraste las piernas y abriste la puerta. Ella estaba con las luces apagadas, por lo que supusiste que ella estaba durmiendo. No la interrumpiste, para la edad que tenía ya no eras el niño inmaduro que buscaba su atención o buscaba atención desesperada, al contrario, para tu edad te habías vuelto un chico mucho más centrado. Si tenías un problema, aunque sea de manera reservada te dejabas sentir.

En este caso, sentías tristeza, quizás algo también de melancolía y nostalgia, por días mejores. Cosa que era tonta por que no llevaban peleados ni un solo día y habían veces que habían peleado por temporadas largas, y no sentías lo mismo que ahora.

Siendo ese el caso, y con el propósito de olvidar, porque cuando las cosas no salen como uno quiere lo más importante es intentar olvidarse de las cosas que a uno le hacen daño, te metiste al cuarto que había en el departamento en donde guardabas tus cosas. Una vez allí, solo ubicaste los headphones y te los pusiste en la cabeza, y dejaste que la música te guíe a través de todo lo que sentías.

Hubo un largo momento en el que el cuerpo solo te respondía a tonos más suaves, como sacados de un violín, luego respondías a cosas un poco más pesadas, y quizás un poco más profundas como lo era el vació que te nacía en el estómago al pensar en todo el asunto, o el nudo en la garganta que se te hacía cuando pensabas en cosas bonitas que vivían y en cosas no tan agradables, y simplemente los recuerdos que venían uno tras otro.

Tras horas de estar allí sentado, y solo en el momento en el que te hartaste de todo, y estabas lo suficientemente cansado, te levantaste de regreso a tu cuarto. Luego claro de asegurarte de que Jade estuviera dormida y tapada, regresaste allá.

Y el colchón se sentía solitario abandonado, aún más con la temperatura que hacía.

_A veces el amor te tocaba vivirlo solo, como quien aprendías a amarte a ti mismo._

_Como las cobijas ahora mismo._

**Podrías decir que es como un café frio que nuca se acabó.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Esta es una historia dedicada para Hyaku chan del **Sburb Session -Ap13, por el Intercambio de San Valentín**

* * *

Esta vez, estaban en algo que tampoco hacían siempre, aún peor si era en público, pero era la única vez en la que harían esto en la vida, los bailes de graduación eran algo pasajero, algo a lo que la gente le daba mucha más importancia de la que de verdad tiene. Tu normalmente no asistirías a un evento así, pero no estás solo, el día de hoy, estas acompañado por la chica que esperas se convierta en tu enamorada.

Su nombre es Jade Harley, y has venido coqueteando con ella, ya algunos meses y crees que es hora de que, bueno, pasen a algo un poco más íntimo. No dejarías que pase un día más, hoy estabas suficientemente decidido para encontrarte con ella y sacarla a bailar y así lo hiciste, apenas llegaste no viste a las demás chicas, te enfocaste solo en buscarla a ella, cabello negro, piel ligeramente bronceada (producto del sol de la playa), sus gafas muy parecidas a las de Harry Potter y su sonrisa, que con junto a sus mejillas y sus ojos hacían de su cara aún mejor que Blancanieves versión Disney.

En el momento en el que te acercaste a ella, y le tocaste el hombro para alejarla de sus amigas, parece como si es que lo hubiese estado esperando. No podías creer que fueses tan obvio, pero a la vez no te molestaba ser así, a la final sabías que de esa manera ella te esperaría y otros chicos no se atreverían a hacerla suya, al menos esa noche.

Siendo ese el caso, la sacaste a bailar. Tu eres el maestro del baile, podías bailar cualquier tipo de electrónica, o las músicas más viejas al estilo Footloose e inclusive las canciones al estilo de Vaselina. Claro, que las canciones que eran suaves también las bailabas pero no eran precisamente tu fuerte. Pese a eso, no dejarías que se note.

Siendo ese el caso, pues apenas comenzó a sonar la música más lenta, tomaste a la chica del la mano y comenzaste a moverte de un lado a otro, como si es que esto fuera un vals, un vals en el que por cada segundo que tenían se iban sus cuerpos acercándose cada vez más, hasta que a la final tu podías escuchar su aliento y podías percibir su pecho, levantándose para respirar.

No te pueden culpar por fijarte en esas cosas, eras un hombre, pese a eso, no lo hacías con malicia( al menos no de momento), sin embargo, tampoco pudiste contenerte lo suficiente como para suavemente bajar tus manos por su cintura, y tocar su cadera, pero te detuviste allí.

Estaba hermosa, no había nada que hacer contra eso.

Debías estar suficientemente entorpecido mirándola para que ella sonriera de manera un poco burlona, pero al final tampoco dijo mucho, simplemente se paró en puntillas mientras seguía tus pasos uno a uno, intentando no pisarte los pies (era estúpidamente adorable).

Como era de esperarse al poco tiempo de eso, llego a tus labios mientras a la vez, se agarraba de tu cuello. Era notorio el hecho de que estaban tan cerca, tan cerca que estabas seguro que ella escucharía tu corazón latir si es que se acercaba a tu pecho. Aunque claro, ya no eras un adolecente virginal, e inocente así que apenas pudiste la envolviste en tus brazos, de la parte en la cintura.

Y le sonreías, cada vez de manera más amplia y coqueta.

Aun así, no te detuviste, no querías, detenerse significaría soltarla y que quizás no podrías decirle lo que querías decirle.

Habías olvidado por completo eso, luego de unos cuantos besos más, y claro, aun sin soltarla te acercaste a susurrarle en el oído.

Apenas terminaste ella te miró, sus hoyuelos se hicieron más pronunciados y por enésima vez en la noche tenías la oportunidad de ver sus dientes. Luego en un saltito se abalanzó sobre ti y se colgó de tu cuello, para luego darte otro beso, en el cual, sus labios eran suaves llenos de alegría y ánimo, tomarías eso como un sí, esto era precisamente lo que te gustaba de ella, era demasiado perfecto, lo suficiente como para que el corazón palpitara más allá del ritmo de la música, su potencia era profunda, lo suficiente como para sentir que a esta chica la querías en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Este tipo de amor era más que algo dulce, porque no era de esos amores que pasan en un día, al menos no para ti, creías firmemente que era un cariño mucho más especial, como estar enamorado, ya que te hacía sentir caliente y vivo, te hacía recordar que pese a que estas roto, siempre habría alguien que se preocupe por ti, que pese a lo mucho que te cueste expresarte siempre habría alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para que tenga paciencia con uno, pero también esa persona sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para decirte en lo que errabas.

_El sentimiento era cálido, por que el amor es así, aun más cuando incluye pasión en el._

**Es como un café caliente, recien sacado de la maquina.**

* * *

Bueno debo decir que siempre lucho por hacer cosas que no caígan en el cliché, cuando dejo de lado el canon, pero a veces es más dificil de lo que parece, en todo caso, espero que esta colección de viñetas haya sido de tu agrado.

El DaveJade es uno de mis OTP's y no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad de escribir sobre ellos.

Algo más, si les gusto esta historia pueden pasearse por otro DaveJade que tengo por allí en mi muro, se llama Dibujando Estrellas, es un AU :3

En fin, para aquellos que lean, espero tengan un ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!


End file.
